The Little Known About Goddess of Electricity
by Jercer
Summary: The story of Anista, the Little Known About, Kicked Off Mt. Olympus Goddess of Electricity, the thirteenth Olympian. One shot. This was an English assignment, so that's why it's so short. R


**The Story of the Little Known About, Kicked Off Mt. Olympus Goddess of Electricity**

So we all know or at least should know who the 12 Olympian gods are. But what you probably didn't know is that there were at one point thirteen Olympians. Greetings, my name is Anista, the little-known about, kicked off of Mt. Olympus goddess of electricity. If you wish to hear my mind-blowing and exciting story, pay close attention. If not, too bad, because I'm going to tell you anyway. It goes like this…

First off you should know that I'm the daughter of Prometheus and Demeter. (Don't ask. It was a one night thing.) So that technically makes Persephone my half-sister which would then make Hades my brother-in-law. Not to mention that would also make Hades, Zeus and Poseidon my uncles. So basically I was destined to become a goddess anyway, but my birthright is not what gave me the title.

Prometheus, being my father, asked for my assistant in making man. So I helped him. (Actually, it was my idea to give mortals ten fingers and toes, as opposed to his idea of giving them eight of each with no thumbs or big toes. But that's not the point.) Anyway, you know how the story goes, he stole fire from Zeus (which I told him not to do) and gave it to the humans. Then Zeus found out my father knew the name of the kid who would overthrow him. He punished my father for not telling him by chaining him to a rock and having an eagle poke at his liver until he did (which didn't work). Well, while all this happened, I gave something to the humans that I had invented: electricity.

Now I know what you're all thinking, "Electricity didn't exist until the 19th century." Well, your thoughts deceive you. Unbeknownst to Zeus or Prometheus, I stole power from Zeus's ever so mighty lightning bolt. With it, I created the ever so mighty (and way better) force of electricity. Now Zeus, who again had no idea I used power from his lightning bolt, was so amazed by my awesome invention that he named me an Olympian goddess. I even got a city, Aniston (which got destroyed after my banishment) and a symbol, the electrical outlet. Heck, I became so popular, people began to take note of my favorite animal, which was ironically the eagle.

So for nearly an eon, I was the thirteenth Olympian. Life was great. I feasted on ambrosia and nectar and listened to Apollo play his lyre. I was worshiped by the people of Aniston and offered sacrifices. It was so awesome.

Then, everything changed.

I don't know how, I don't know when, but somehow Zeus found out what I had done (probably my conniving uncle, Atlas). "And just when I thought that one of you Titan children were good for something." Zeus had said.

I felt the need to tell him he was also a child of a Titan, in fact the leader of the Titans, and so I did. After that, Zeus stripped me of godly powers and called me an arrogant sister of Cerberus (and trust me, back in Ancient Greek that was an insult, if you catch my drift). He kicked me off of Olympus.

But do you really think I just left without putting up a fight? It took Ares and my mother to get me off that mountain. Truly just my mother, for she had the largest influence on me. Demeter disowned me and said that I was an ungrateful and selfish little brat, going even as far as to say that she had always liked Persephone better than me. After hearing that, I didn't want to be anywhere near her. Taking with me every trace of the gift I had given humans, I willingly descended Mt. Olympus for the last time.

It was quite obvious that the humans were beginning to suffer greatly from the lack of the electricity that they had grown so accustomed to. Seeing this, I knew it was my responsibility to make things right. I refused, however, to let any god or goddess rediscover my gift. Instead, now that I had no choice but to live with them, it was a human that I allowed to rediscover what I created.


End file.
